Sleepless Nights Part 2
by kenshin970
Summary: Second part of my hulirious fan fiction


Chapter II Sleepless Nights  
  
* The night after the sleepless night incident *  
  
*CRASH, BANG, BOOM!!!!! Smoke fills the room. Kenshin comes out of the kitchen dressed with an apron holding two huge plates filled with the biggest dinner*  
  
*The two plates are served to Sanosuke and Yahiko. Their are fish, rice, saki, and other delicious items. Kenshin sits down watching to the two get ready to eat.*  
  
"So tell me how was you journey Yahiko?" ask Kenshin with a smile.  
  
"It was great. We got to see pretty girls and flashing lights. Sanosuke tried to grab one of the girls-"  
  
"I DID NOT! SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH YAHIKO!" yells Sanosuke with the look of fire in his eyes.  
  
"Hehuhhehehe" says Kenshin under his breath with a wierd face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, it was a really good time." continues Yahiko  
  
"Right Sano?"  
  
*Sano stops eating and looks at Kenshin and Yahiko with a straight face* (-_-)  
  
"Do you have to ask..." replies Sano.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Okay... Well lets put it in short words... Ummmm it was??? HELL!!!!!" yells Sano at the top of his voice.  
  
"Oro?" Says Kenshin. (0_0)  
  
"What do you mean Sano? It was cold remember? When we were sleeping under the blanket? Well I was cold at least." replies Yahiko with a huge smile on his face half way through with his food.  
  
"You slept under the same blanket Sano?" ask Kenshin with a puzzeled look on his face.  
  
"GRAHHHHH!" Sano slams his fist on to the top of Yahiko head.  
  
"NO KENSHIN WE DIDN'T SLEEP UNDER THE SAME BLANKET! YAHIKO STOLE IT FROM ME! AND THEN HE KEPT ON ASKING THE STUPID QUESTIONS!!!! I ONLY GOT ONE HOUR OF SLEEP! AFTER THAT..."  
  
*Munch, Munch, Burp, Munch, Munch*  
  
*Sano looks down to see that Yahiko has finished his plate and already ate half of Sano's plate*  
  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL! GET MORE FOR YOUR SELF, NOT FROM MINE!" yells Sano.  
  
"But I was to hungry to ask Kenshin to get more." replies Yahiko.  
  
"ORO! MORE!? That's all we have left. You need to go shoping if you want more." says Kenshin with amazement.  
  
"Yeah! Sano go into town and pick up some more rice, beef, fish, and Tofu." says Yahiko with a big smile on his face. (^_^)  
  
"WHAT! FINE BUT YOU STAY HERE!!!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
*5 Minutes pass and Kenshin and Yahiko are preparing more dishes for the next batch of food*  
  
"Oh!. I forgot to tell Sano to pick up some more chicken!"  
  
*Sanosuke is already at the store getting ready to pay with the money he had to borrow from Miss Kouru*  
  
"Okay. That would be 10 yen." says the shop keeper.  
  
"SANO! WE NEED MORE CHICKEN!!!!" yells Yahiko down the street.  
  
"Huh? Oh no..."  
  
"Who's that?" asked the shop keeper.  
  
"He's an idiot boy who doesn't know how to leave you alone."  
  
"Sano. Did you grab more chicken?"  
  
"What chicken why?"  
  
"Because chicken is good for you."  
  
"Okay. Whatever. Go grab it and hurry up!"  
  
*2 minutes later Yahiko comes up to the register*  
  
"Okay we adding the chicken breast too? That will be 13 yen total." says the shop keeper.  
  
"You know what maybe we should get a regular sized chicken?" exclaims Yahiko.  
  
"What!? A chicken is a chicken." yells Sano.  
  
"Yeah, but a real normal chicken has more protiens." replies Yahiko.  
  
"Fine. Whatever! Just grab another one."  
  
*1 minute later*  
  
"Back."  
  
"Good. Now how much will it be?" ask Sano.  
  
"Ummmm. 20 yen" says the shop keeper.  
  
"Okay her you go-"  
  
"WAIT!" yells Yahiko.  
  
"Maybe we should just get chiken breast. It's less expensive." says Yahiko talking to himself.  
  
*Sano and the shop keeper have a mean look in their eyes*  
  
"FINE WILL GET THEM BOTH! OKAY!" yells Sano.  
  
"Okay! Let get a couple of these too"  
  
*Yahiko throws in 3 magazines that says how to fight with your fist better*  
  
"Heh. Yahiko you want to learn how to fight with your fist huh? Well maybe their is hope for you after all." says Sano in a happy voice.  
  
"No. I don't want to fight with my fist. They are for you. You need to learn how to fight better. You suck with your fighting skills." says Yahiko histirically.  
  
"Whyyyy you no good... I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO FIGHT GOOD WITH YOUR FIST! WATCH!" yells Sano really loud.  
  
*Then Sano gets upset and charges at Yahiko and... You will have to wait till the next chapter. 


End file.
